Reflexiones
by Al Shinomori
Summary: Serie de Drabbles que proponen reflexiones desde el punto de vista de Nel con respecto a la relación que tiene con Grimmjow. AU 100% NELGRIMM.
1. Reflexión I: Las horas de ocio

Disclaimer:_Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Lo que me pertenece es la idea de las historias y no busco lucro en Esto._

_**Título:**__ Reflexiones_

_**Autor**:__Al Shinomori_

_**Pareja**:__Nelliel Tu x Grimmjow_

**_Resumen:_**_ Serie de Drabbles que proponen reflexiones desde el punto de vista de Nel con respecto a la relación que tiene con Grimmjow. AU 100% NELGRIMM. _

_**Dedicatoria**:__Este fic está dedicado a los fans de esta pareja, en especial a las que están de cumple este mes. Felicidades!_

* * *

_**Reflexión I:**__ Las horas de Ocio_

* * *

_ - __**En mis días de ocio no hago otra cosa que estar tirada en la cama viendo mis series de televisión favoritas**__ -_

_-__**Si no dejas de reír**__– Me siento observada – __**Te dolerá el estómago**__ – La mirada despreocupada de mi novio me hace más gracia._

_**-**__**Pero es muy divertido**__ – Respondo más serena y me acercó para abrazarle – __**Deberías de intentar relajarte un poco**__ - Le aconsejé antes de soltar otra carcajada, la escena de un chico cayendo me hizo gracia – __**Inténtalo es muy saludable**__ – Le dije entre risas._

_-__**Tonterías**__ – Suelta con apatía abrazándome con más fuerza._

_**-Anda**__ - Le empiezo a hacer cosquillas, intentaba obtener una sonrisa de perdido de su parte – Deja de resistirte – Le reté._

_-__**Ni lo sueñes**__ – Me responde rozando mis labios seductoramente – __**Lo único que deseo en este momento **__- __Deposita un casto beso en la comisura de mis labios - __**E**__**s a ti**__ – _

_Sonrío al escucharle hablar tan convencido de sus emociones- __**Me amas Grimm**__ – Musitó contra sus labios._

_-__**Ja**__ – Le escucho burlarse de mis pensamientos – __**No tienes tanta suerte**__ – escupe con la arrogancia y rebeldía que le caracteriza._

_-__**Eres un malvado**__ – Me enfado al verle entrecerrar sus ojos. Parece estudiar mis movimientos y sin más me planta un beso en los labios que me toma desprevenida. Me dejó llevar cerrando mis ojos, es un dulce, suave y embriagante roce de nuestros labios. Sigo enfadada y no le permito profundizar ese beso. Cuando por fin logró procesar lo ocurrido abro mis ojos. _

_ -__**Es tan guapo que a veces creo que se trata de un espejismo**__ – Pienso clavando mi mirada en sus hechizantes ojos azules. Sigo en silencio sin decir nada. La indiferencia que Grimmjow muestra algunas veces me enferma, intentando hacerme creer que lo nuestro no tienen sentido y que en algún momento de la vida se puede desvanecer. Sonrió para mis adentros. Estoy lo suficiente segura de saber que el presente, el aquí y el ahora construirá el futuro de una relación eterna del allá y el después._

* * *

**_Avances del siguiente Drabble:_**

_-Cuando el cielo esta nublado no puedo hacer otra cosa que sentirme presa de la melancolía –_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**__ Hey chicas, se preguntarán que hago acá subiendo este nuevo fic, si, no he podido actualizar los otros. Pues, la razón es que ya tengo avanzado este fic, con varios drabbles y como mi tiempo libre está escaseando es por eso que he decidido subir todo el material queda listo y ya después sólo dedicarme a los fics que son más largos y con una trama más desarrollada. La idea es que las personas que esperan leer de esta pareja lo sigan haciendo y no estén esperando sin éxito actualizaciones. Los fics serán actualizados, pero, supongo que "gracias" a mis deberes a paso algo lento._

_Pd. Mañana subo actualización sin falta del fic "Estación de Tren". Y si me da tiempo subo otro one shot, que es cortito y sólo falta que le de forma y listo._

_Les aprecia._

_Alis chan_


	2. ReflexiónII: Días de nublada melancolía

Disclaimer: _Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Lo que me pertenece es la idea de las historias y no busco lucro en Esto._

_**Título:**__ Reflexiones_

Autor:_Al Shinomori_

Pareja:_Nelliel Tu x Grimmjow_

* * *

_**Reflexión II:**__ Días de nublada melancolía_

* * *

_-__**Cuando el cielo esta nublado no puedo hacer otra cosa que sentirme presa de la melancolía**__ -_

_Observaba a través de la ventana el cielo de color azul grisáceo que indica que una tormenta se aproxima. Me quede "Ida" con la mirada perdida, y la conciencia ausente, el tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta de que las copas de los árboles se mecen al compás del viento. _

_El ruido de unos golpes me hizo hacer contacto con la realidad, en la misma posición y desanimada hablé - __**¿Quién?**__ – Pregunté sin muchas ganas de obtener una respuesta._

_**-Grimmjow**__ – La voz masculina logró que girase mi rostro, posando mi vista en la puerta._

_-__**No tengo ganas de hablar**__ – Comenté esperanzada. Ojalá fuera una respuesta lo suficiente buena para hacerlo desistir._

_**- No tengo todo tu tiempo**__ – Respondió molesto, seguro que estaría a punto de tirar la puerta y dispuesto a hacerme que le escuchará._

_**-Lo sé**__ – Mi garganta se hizo chiquita y el sonido de mi voz se agudizo y resquebrajo._

_Aquel silencio que siguió me afecto en demasía, no me esperaba que Él se rindiera tan fácilmente y que nuestra relación terminará en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Las primeras lágrimas amenazaban con escapar. Pero, con lo testaruda que podía llegar a ser algunas veces, como que me llamo Nelliel que, no lo iba a permitir._

_Un inmenso abismo empezó a separarnos y cuando creí que ya no había solución escuché las palabras que aceleraron mi corazón._

_– __**Demonios Nelliel**__ – La molestia en la voz de Grimmjow me alarmó – __**Te amo**__ – Esa declaración inesperada me alegro el alma y todo mi ser. Me convencí de que había valido la pena no dar mi brazo a torcer. _

_Esa tarde nublada aprendí que para todo hay solución, siempre que confíes que el sol sigue ahí aunque no lo veas._

* * *

_****__Avances del siguiente Drabble:_

_-Cuando el día es soleado en mi rostro se dibuja una sonrisa reflejando mi conformidad con aquel cálido clima-_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**__ Hola a tod s. Espero que esta serie drabbles sea de su agrado, ya les acá el segundo. Muchas gracias a: __**Akisa, Dairen Tsukihino, Flyppi **__y__** MikoBicho-chan**__ por sus motivadores comentarios. Nos leemos en el siguiente Drabble._

_Al chan_


	3. ReflexiónIII: Los cálidos días soleados

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Lo que me pertenece es la idea de las historias y no busco lucro en Esto._

_**Título:**__ Reflexiones_

_**Autor:**__Al Shinomori_

_**Pareja:**__Nelliel Tu x Grimmjow_

* * *

_**Reflexión III:**__ Los cálidos días soleados_

* * *

_**-Cuando el día es soleado en mi rostro se dibuja una sonrisa reflejando mi conformidad con aquel cálido clima-**_

**-Este lugar es hermoso**_ – Mis pies siguen refrescándose dentro de la cristalina agua del río. Un lugar divino para disfrutar de la vegetación y los vistosos colores de las flores que rodeaban el lugar – _**Me encanta**_ – Exclamo emocionada._

_-_**Sabía que te gustaría**_ – Escucho decir de labios de mi apuesto novio, un chico de cabellos y ojos azulados – **¡Oh Dios!, como amo sus ojos**- Esa mirada felina me hipnotiza cada vez que me cruzó con Ella._

_Me rodea el cuerpo con sus brazos y lo atrae hacia el de Él. Mi espalda topa con su bien formado torso y me relajo recargando mi cabeza en uno de sus hombros. Junto a Grimmjow me siento segura, amada y protegida. _

_La idea de pasar un día de campo a solas ha sido de las mejores que se le han ocurrido._

_-**Gracias Grimmy** – Susurró feliz de estar ahí, a su lado, compartiendo tan magnifico momento, Un día cálido, soleado y con un clima agradable._

_Casi puedo apostar que está sonriendo y que se encuentra igual de satisfecho que Yo. Es el hecho de compartir nuestras vidas lo que nos mantiene juntos y seguros de nuestro amor._

* * *

_**Avances del siguiente Drabble:**_

_-Si la lluvia cae soy presa de mis miedos y son los recuerdos los que me ayudan a superar los ratos desagradables –_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**__ Chicas una enorme disculpa por la demora, he tenido mucho que hacer en mi trabajo y en la maestría, necesito clonarme. Pero les traigo la tercer reflexión y la próxima semana que tengo fin libre me pongo las pilas ^^. Es una promesa. _

_Gracias a quienes al leído y en especial a mis lectoras fieles: __**Akisa, Flyppi, Dairen Tsukihino **__y__** MikoBicho-chan.**_

_Nos leemos pronto chicas._

_Al chan_


	4. ReflexiónIV: Gratos recuerdos

Disclaimer:_Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Lo que me pertenece es la idea de las historias y no busco lucro en Esto._

_**Título:**__ Reflexiones_

_Autor:__Al Shinomori_

_Pareja:__Nelliel Tu x Grimmjow_

* * *

_**Reflexión IV:**__ Gratos recuerdos en días de lluvia_

* * *

_-__**Si la lluvia cae soy presa de mis miedos y son los recuerdos los que me ayudan a superar los ratos desagradables –**_

_Una vez más me encontraba sentada observando el cielo azul oscurecerse. Al parecer habría noche de tormenta. No había ni una sola estrella en el firmamento, las nubes se aglomeraban una tras otra dando un aspecto lúgubre a la noche. La luz de la luna era tenue, su fase en cuarto creciente apenas era visible a través de los nimbos. El primer relámpago se hizo visible, rodee los brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, esperando que aquel abrazo me protegiera de lo que venía. Un estruendoso y sonoro trueno se escuchó tan cerca que sentí como se cimbraba la tierra y solté un grito presa del miedo –__**Odiaba las tormentas, odiaba los relámpagos y los truenos**__ – Empezaría a chillar como histérica en cualquier momento. En aquellos momentos deseé no estar sola, me disgustan mucho aquellos días de lluvia que se transforman en diluvios que me hacen vulnerable a mis más grandes temores. _

_– __**Tenia que pensar rápido y prepararme para lo impredecible **__– Y si en cualquier momento se iba la luz y me quedaba a ciegas en algún momento de la noche. Fui en busca de velas y lámparas, estaría preparada para todo. Cerré los ojos llamando con el pensamiento a mi apuesto esposo, suplicando que llegase antes de que pudiera sentirme presa del pánico y perdiese el control – __**Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…**__ - Contaba en silencio respirando profundamente - __**ocho, nueve, diez **__– finalicé mentalmente haciendo los ejercicios que había aprendido en la clase de meditación._

_Caminé por los pasillos del departamento con lo necesario en las manos. Entré en la habitación y me dirigí con valentía a la ventana y la cerré sintiendo algunas gotas gruesas rozar mis manos. Un resplandor en el cielo me alentó y como resorte caí en la cama esperando el horrible sonido que seguiría al relámpago. Cerré mis ojos y lleve mis manos a mis orejas intentando no escuchar aquel desagradable ruido. Una vez más fui cobarde, solté un grito sudando frío._

_Los fuertes brazos de "alguien" refugiaron mi cuerpo y sentí un calor reconfortante tras mi espalda, sentí la calma y la protección cubrir mi ser. Sonreí sabiendo con seguridad que Grimmjow había llegado justo a tiempo para cuidar de mí – __**A su lado nada importa**__ – Me estremecí al sentir sus cálidos labios tocar mi frente._

_**-**__**No hay nada que temer**__ – Susurró cerca de mi nuca, su aliento golpeó mi piel causándome un ligero escalofrió._

_Asentí, acurrucando mi cuerpo, amoldándolo perfectamente al de Él – __**Justo a tiempo **__– Musité más relajada._

_-__**Eres una niña**__ – Encontró mis labios y los acarició con los suyos, con sugestión, volviéndome loca – __**Cobarde, chillona**__ – Seguía enlistando mis debilidades, aquellas que salían a relucir en los días de lluvia._

_-__**mmm-**__ Apenas podía articular algo. Lo mejor era dejarme llevar. Lo que más combatía esos terribles días eran los recuerdos de las noches en que mi atractivo y valiente marido me amaba mientras me rodeaba posesivamente con su cuerpo._

_-Ya no importan ni los relámpagos, ni los truenos mientras estemos juntos profesándonos amor -_

* * *

_**Avances del siguiente Drabble:**_

_-__** Cuando siento la brisa del mar en mi rostro soy libre de los fantasmas del pasado**__–_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**__ Chicas aunque no lo crean acá estoy con actualización. Lo sé les debo las otras actualizaciones. Ya estoy trabajando en ellas, a paso lento, pero lo estoy haciendo, esperen con fe. _

_Gracias a quienes han leído y en especial a mis lectoras fieles: __**Akisa, Dairen Tsukihino **__y__** MikoBicho-chan. Flyppi **__(Extrañé tu comentario)_

_Nos leemos pronto chicas._

_Al chan_


	5. Reflexión V: La Brisa Liberadora

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Lo que me pertenece es la idea de las historias y no busco lucro en Esto._

_**Título:**__ Reflexiones_

_**Autor: **__Al Shinomori_

_**Pareja: **__Nelliel Tu x Grimmjow_

* * *

_**Reflexión V:**__ La Brisa liberadora del pasado._

* * *

_**- Cuando siento la brisa del mar en mi rostro soy libre de los fanta**__**smas del pasado –**_

_Corrí hasta llegar a la orilla, la espuma de las olas abrazaba mis pies descalzos, sintiendo la humedad del agua salada y lo áspero de la arena. Mis dedos se hundían en la mezcla viscosa, que en algunos momentos me era desagradable. Me alejé un poco de la entrada del mar. Seguí observando en silencio el movimiento acompasado de las olas, onduladas y llenas de calma. _

_-__**Si tuviera la oportunidad regresaría el tiempo y haría las cosas mejor**__ – Me digo mentalmente contemplando el atardecer – __**Sin embargo, el hubiera no existe**__ – Cierro mis ojos sintiendo el viento despeinar mis cabellos manteniéndolos libres y alborotados. La brisa del mar roza mis mejillas y refresca mi alma – __**Momentos agradables en los cuales dejo atrás mis fantasmas y me da libertad para ser Yo-**__Sonrió contenta de vivir mi presente tal y como esta y del pasado sólo recordar lo esencial. _

_El hecho de mostrarme más madura e independiente me hace más segura de mis acciones – __**Me ayuda a confiar en lo que viene a través de la experiencia y lo que vendrá con el aprendizaje -**_

_**-Te estaba buscando**__ – La voz áspera y arrogante de Grimmjow me extrae de mis pensamientos. Doy una mirada sobre mi hombro estudiando sus gestos. _

_Contenta de tenerle a mi lado - __**Viviendo una estrecha relación sentimental **__- Giro mi cuerpo y me echó a sus brazos – __**Le quiero tanto**__ – Sonrío sintiendo el amor a través de su cuerpo – __**Qué, algunas veces me asustan las sensaciones que despierta en mi cuerpo**__ –_

_- __**Pensé que te habías marchado**__ – Suelta entre dientes rodeándome con más fuerzas entre sus brazos – __**Creí que…-**__ Le beso e interrumpo sus palabras segura de que lo único que quiero es disfrutar de Él, de ese momento. _

_**-Te quiero…**__ - Susurro contra sus labios con impaciencia – __**Tanto que me da miedo no tenerte cerca **__– Ahora es Grimmjow quien reclama mi boca, furioso y demandante; de una manera tan voraz que siento que en ese beso me roba el aliento y todo lo que me queda en mi ser._

_El viento susurra al fondo un __**"te amo" **__acompañado de la brisa que libera mis fantasmas y el abrazo del ser amado que me da valor para enfrentar todo lo que se avecine, me siento lista para amar y ser amada._

_- Con el viento y mar de testigos nos dejamos llevar… Nuestros labios se rozan con impaciencia; nuestras almas se vuelven a encontrar… siendo un sólo ser una vez más - _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Avances del siguiente Drabble:_

_**- Cuando soy libre; puedo sentir que tengo oportunidad de ser una persona diferente –**_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_**Notas de la autora**__: Chicas lamento la demora! He tenido mucho trabajo en mis deberes tanto personales, laborales y académicos. Entre documentos, tareas, evaluaciones y miles de cosas que tengo por hacer, la vdd que ya añoraba un tiempo para escribir y venir a actualizar. Ya estoy trabajando en los otros fics y les aseguro que cuando menos lo imaginen tendrán muchas actualizaciones en red y tengo ya dos fics extras que voy a publicar una vez que termine uno de los que están en red ^o^. _

_Un agradecimiento especial a quienes dejan reviews, chicas gracias por comentar y ser mi motor motivador: MikoBicho chan, Dairen Tsukihino, May, Akisa y Flyppi. Las quiero._

_Nos leemos pronto, se los aseguro._

_Al chan_


End file.
